1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit apparatus, an electronic apparatus, a moving object, and the like.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various temperature sensors or a temperature detection circuit is known. Various specific methods for obtaining temperature data are studied. For example, a temperature dependent voltage that is an output voltage having temperature dependence is obtained and the temperature data may be output by using the temperature dependent voltage. For example, when the relationship represented as V=CT is satisfied by using a coefficient C between a temperature dependent voltage V and a temperature T, it is possible to obtain temperature T by using C determined from characteristics of circuit elements and a temperature dependent voltage V.
JP-A-2007-192718 discloses a method that detects temperature by trimming a reference voltage and a temperature dependent voltage generated by a band gap reference circuit (BGR circuit) using a subtraction amplification circuit. In addition, JP-A-2008-216234 discloses a method that detects temperature based on a reference voltage generated by the BGR circuit and a temperature dependent voltage generated by using the same resistance as a resistance used in the BGR circuit.
A resistance element is used in an output of a voltage of the temperature dependent voltage or the like. However, variation of characteristics of the resistance element is not considered in JP-A-2007-192718 or JP-A-2008-216234. For example, there is a problem that a resistance value is varied when variations are generated in the manufacturing process of the resistance element. In this case, since a voltage value, or the like, output by using the resistance element is also varied, it is difficult to perform highly accurate temperature detection.
In addition, it is known that a resistance value of a resistance element is also varied (has temperature characteristics) according to temperature. Therefore, it is necessary that correction considering the temperature characteristics of the resistance element is performed, or a circuit is so configured that the temperature characteristics do not affect the temperature dependent voltage. For example, since it is necessary to provide another resistance for reducing the temperature characteristics of the resistance element, there is problem that the size of a circuit increases.